


I hear the secrets that you keep(when you're talking in your sleep.) FANART

by Hazein



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, MCU Kink Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazein/pseuds/Hazein
Summary: "When Matt is slogging home through the beginnings of a blizzard, he isnt too surprised to find Foggy out in it too. Though he never would have expected them to be sharing a bed for warmth later that night."This is a FANART for MarvelsMenace's Story and the MCU kink bang <3





	I hear the secrets that you keep(when you're talking in your sleep.) FANART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I hear the secrets that you keep(when you're talking in your sleep.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138455) by [MarvelsMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsMenace/pseuds/MarvelsMenace). 




End file.
